Many electrical appliances are provided with a pilot light which operates attendant to supply of electrical power to the appliance. The provision of a pilot light is particularly desirable for some types of hand-held appliances, such as electrically-heated curling and hair styling irons. Since an iron of this type includes a heated barrel portion about which hair is wrapped for styling, the provision of a pilot light for indicating operation of the iron helps a user easily check to see if the iron is heating, and avoid inadvertently touching the heated barrel.
While some previous styling irons have included a pilot light in the handle portion of the iron which is visible through a suitable opening or transparent lens, these previous arrangements are typically configured such that the pilot light is not visible when it is facing away from a user. Thus, if the iron is resting on a table or vanity, it may not be readily apparent to a user that the iron is operating. This can be particularly undesirable for a professional hairstylist, since it detracts from the efficiency with which a styling iron can be used.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a pilot light arrangement such as for a hand-held styling iron or other electrical appliance so that a user can readily discern if the iron is operating, thus promoting efficient use and avoiding inadvertent contact with the heated barrel of the iron.